HINATA'S ADVENTURES : APEX PREDATOR
by nightcreature16
Summary: when our favorite leviathan naga is transported to an 17th century earth she must be the new apex predator will her friends find her or will she follow the worlds rules? find out
1. Chapter 1

Hinata : pirates of the Caribbean : the new apex predator

Chapter 1 : NOT AGAIN!

It has been three days since Hinata came back from earth now she was resting after eating a small fishing boat with 20 people inside now she was resting letting her stomach digest its meal.

"oi stop struggling in there don't you realize that there is now way out you're stick in their till my stomach decides to finish its job." She said to her stomach filled with the 20 humans who were still struggling as they were running out of air. (I might now have whenever Hinata or any other felaryan creature swallows a human or other creatures they will only live for so long for like 20 minutes before the digestion occurs)

Hinata noticed kyiru and chris coming her way she smiled she and kyiru had gotten along well and both are now like sisters only hinata is literally kyiru's big sister.

Chris waved to hinata. "hey hinata how are you doing today?" he asked.

"nice just had lunch." She said while patting her stomach she could feel the struggles of the humans getting weaker either they are getting digested or they are running out of air when she suddenly belched the last remnants of air in her stomach now the humans were breathing in the acidic air.

Suddenly another universal bridge opened up and began to pull Hinata in.

"NOT AGAIN!" she yelled as she was pulled into the portal while her two friends just stared on.

Chris sighs. "better get Katilyn." He said. Shaking his head it hasn't even been a week since she got back from earth now she is lost in another world again.

Hinata stirred as her eyes slowly opened she noticed she was in a strange place she looked and saw a light house but no one there then she swam into the water she noticed a ship her mouth watered there were almost 30 humans on that boat and she swam to it unknowing to her a few female heads looked at her with shock and awe. "she is huge." The youngest one looking 11 said. The others nodded. Soon they looked back at the ship as they heard shrieking they saw coils wrap around the ship and saw the face of the creature for the first time she was young maybe in her early teens she was very beautiful and they were kinda jealous on how beautiful she was the creature had a toned stomach a big chest size and they looked at her face.

The creature had lavender pupiless eyes a really innocent look on her face and indigo colored hair that went to her back. She was breathtakingly beautiful. They heard her and thought she was had a beautiful young voice but it was full of venom.

"WHERE AM I?!" she yelled at the ship they didn't hear the humans respond but they saw her beginning to capsize the ship suddenly a cannon fired with a harpoon and struck her in the abdomen and the young giant creature shrieked in pain the mermaids scowled at the humans brutality then realize that that ship was the one that launched the pirates and killed a few of their sisters this as a perfect chance for revenge then the creature glared at the boat. "you know guys have you've ever seen a creature such as myself haven't you?" she asked. Then she rose to her full height out of the water her body was glistening in the sunlight and made her more attractive than ever. Her breasts were being gawked at by the men she scowled. The mermaids saw the creature beginning to smile in a sick twisted "im gonna kill you and there's nothing you can do about it." Kind of smile. She began to wrap around the ship then she raised her tail in the air showing her blade like tail.

She brought the blade down and it sliced the ship in half. The mermaids watched with amazement as the giant young creature sliced it in half and began to eat all of the sailors but noticed something they didn't see her chew no she was swallowing them alive. "your friends were delicious." She said to the captain in her hand and rubbing her belly. "let them go." The captian said to her she shook her head.

"nope ain't gonna happen also they were my lunch and my kind cant spit up their victims so your friends will have to stay will they are and their deaths will not be quick." She said. With that she downed the captain then belched loudly. "excuse me." She said with a small grin on her face. She giggled as they struggled and clawed for dear life inside her stomach but they only tickle the giant titan. "you guys can keep moving in there all you like you ain't getting out." She said while rubbing her stomach.

She noticed that she was not alone and looked down and saw nothing but she knew she was being watched.

"I know you're there." She said. One by one heads bobbed up. She opened her eyes a little more than one of them asked. "are you from japan?" the youngest one asked. Hinata knew what japan was she nodded. "yes I am." She said the mermaids noticed she looked more friendlier than when they first saw her she notice one of the mermaids on the shore and shivered. "is this one of your friends?" she asked picking one of them up.

"no they were my sister's." the mermaid with the blond hair and blue eyes said even at her full height she can see her face clearly.

"sorry for your loss." She said but noticed them smiling.

"the ship you sank was the one that killed our sisters and captured Syrena so I guess we should thank you for avenging them." She said. Hinata raised an eyebrow then said. "I could help you find syrena." She said the mermaids smiled.

"whats your name?" the young one asked.

"I am Hinata hyuuga." She said. The mermaids nodded then tamara asked the question everyone wanted to know. "what are you?" she asked.

"I am a leviathan naga." She said. "I'm a mixed breed with a leviathan mermaid and an aquatic naga those creatures are the biggest where I come from." She said. Then the katana asked.

"where are your parents?" she asked Hinata frowned then scowled.

"I was only five years old I was with my mom and father when we were attacked because of our tails and scales to humans they are worth so much and my tail can cut through anything." She said.

"when we were attacked by humans my parents tried to protect me and I saw them get killed right before my very eyes." She said sadly. The mermaids felt bad for the creature also Hinata was a cousin as she has half mermaid genes in her she kinda looks like them.

Hinata has sharp fangs and teeth she has scales across her snake body (since she is in this world her top snake skin is royal blue and she has a yellow underbelly on her snake half) and she had gills on her neck but her ears look like a flipper.

"Hinata are we kinda related?" Tamara asked but then hinata thought of something. "im going to go look for your sister." She said. They nodded. She then smiled at tamara."yes we are kinda related." She said and with that swam towards the island when she noticed a mermaid. She quietly followed her until she let off a little shriek. The mermaid turned and almost screamed but then hinata placed her fingers over her mouth. "shh." She said.

"don't scream those pirates are still here but only small gunboats." She said quietly suddenly she saw a boat heading towards them without thinking she stuffed her into her mouth and swam back to whitecap bay. How badly she wanted to swallow the tasty morsel in her mouth but feeling her struggle in her mouth was good enough as she needs the mermaids help.

Soon the mermaids saw Hinata returning they shrug their shoulders as she came up. "did you find her?" katana asked then hinata opened her mouth and out came a saliva covered syrena.

"that's gross." Katana said. But then they all went to syrena and hugged her.

Hinata noticed them looking distant. "whats wrong?" she asked the mermaids looked at her as she lowered her head to water level a way of telling the mermaids she wants to hear them.

"well you kinda remind us of the kraken." One of the sisters said. Hinta raised an eyebrow.

"who?" she asked. "the kraken was a fearsome giant squid he took down hundreds of ship's and usually devoured all of the sailors once I heard a pirate said he ripped a guys face off while he was alive." Katana said. "but he had been dead for a while but it seems you might need to take his place." Tamara said.

"what do you mean?" she asked. "the kraken was the apex predator of the ocean and the largest its obvious that you are much much bigger than the kraken." Tamara said.

"so?" hinata asked.

"since you are the largest it is the ocean's number one law that "the largest creature must take place as the ultimate apex predator, in other words you must become the new apex predator of the ocean's." tamara said Hinata was confused she had to take this planets role as it's apex predator.

"so I must take the kraken's place as the apex predator?" hinata asked this planet like the earth she was on had a good food support she can meet new friends and also the weapons were very weak against her skin the harpoon only bruised her side. Also if she must take a role as a predator than she must take it as she like her friends is a true predator at heart.

"will you accept the responsibility of being this planet's dominant predator Hinata Hyuuga?" tamara asked all the mermaids around the world sensed the new predator that was coming.

Hinata thought for a second she turned to them with a serious face.

"I will." She said. Tamara smiled. "then from now on you shall be called "the serpent." She said.

Hinata thought it was much better than serpent of felarya. She smiled and nodded. Than tamara said.

"also Hinata consider yourself as a member of the whitecap bay clan." She said. Hinata smiled she never was in a clan. "than you." She said. "you can also come back anytime you like whitecap bay can be your home." She said. Hinata nodded. "there is an underwater cave not far from here it can sustain you and make a comfortable home." Tamara said.

Hinata never felt so happy she began to feel like this could be a new home to her while her friends at her real home will miss her because of katylins powers they might have seen her agreed and crisis would no doubt be proud since crisis secretly raised hinata since she was 5 and wanted hinata to be the ultimate apex predator and would rule the planets oceans. No doubt would crisis be more proud than right now.

Hinata left the next morning she had to show the world that there is a new predator in the oceans and that she should not be taken for granted.

While swimming she saw a male fisher completely unaware that he is being watched. Suddenly in front of him lips were suddenly in front of him he saw the giant creature slowly open her mouth. "AHH HELP ME!" he yelled as he disappeared down the giant creature's throat never to be seen again his limps snapped at the pressure as he was squeezed along with his boat down the esophagus and to a certain and painful death.

Hinata enjoyed the little pit stop and could still feel the faint kicking since she was huge she did feel the humans it's just that they felt faint but not that faint but enough to tickle her.

She saw a schooner ahead and noticed a good amount of people on it she saw them looking at her and heard them yell "THE KRAKEN HAS RETURNED!" she giggled at the thought. She came closer and the sailors saw that it was not the kraken this one was much more massive and bigger than the kraken. They saw it disappear than felt a shadow behind them they slowly turned. "SSSSSSSCCCCCCCCCRRRRRRREEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

They heard as they saw an open mouth screeching at them they saw the razor sharp teeth the red pink pointed tongue and the dangling uvula at the back of the mouth wiggling viontley because of the air rushing past them some saliva being blown on them from the force of the roar it was a human maw in front of them and screamed as the ship began to get pulled under and then out of its mouth came a pink fleshy object it wrapped around one of them and was dragged back in as he was clawing at the deck to try and escape its grip but was dragged back into the mouth and swallowed. The sailors watched in horror as the sailor was nothing but a faint gentle lump going down this beautiful creature's throat. They began to use spears to try and kill this creature then heard the most chilling thing ever the creature began to giggle it was a young beautiful girl's voice coming from the creature.

"if you humans think those weapons could kill me your wrong." They heard suddenly the pink fleshy tentacle came on to the ship again and wrapped around another sailor they now recognized it as the creature's tongue they watch as the sailor was dragged into the ocean.

They now looked at the creature fully it looked like a child it was so young maybe a young teenager.

"I know that look." They heard. They all gulped young this creature maybe but it's a monster.

She finally rose out from behind them to her full height they stared at the sight.

"now I'm not going to eat the rest of you guys." They saw her talking to them. "but I want you to deliver a message to your planet since I'm not from this world. "there is a new predator of the ocean and whenever you see "the serpent" pray and hope it does not find you." She said the sailors nodded.

"also be sure to tell them my size it's obvious that I am much larger and bigger than what you humans called the kraken I am simply following the oceans law "the largest predator must become the apex predator of the oceans." She added.

"finally I am a new species from where I come from I am a leviathan naga." She said they nodded. With that she blew on the sails than gave off a small lady like belch. The humans could smell the acidic air and it smelled like rotting corpses and digestive proses. "excuse me." She said. "trust me my breath smells better than my stomach." She joked than left the humans to tell the king of England and all the other leaders of the world.

Hinata returned to whitecap bay the humans in her stomach were being digested and the struggles stopped a while ago nothing but bones and some clothing which will be dissolved later this gave her some of her strength back she went to the cave she now lived in it was underwater and had a huge chamber full of air. "not a bad hunt." She said to herself as she coiled up then drifted off to sleep.

 **And this was Hinata : a nagas tale this is kinda a different au the others will be looking for her but I might have some more of her friends come to the world but only time will tell so I hope you enjoyed what do you think will happen next. Remember I accept ideas for this story so go ahead and pm or review me than I might just use that in the story and I will give the name hop you've enjoyed. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

HINATA'S ADVENTURES : APEX PREDATOR

Chapter 2 : questions

It has only been 3 days since hinata arrived on earth and was adapting when it was day her scales would change color she only had sunk 8 schooners recently and killed all of the sailors. She eavesdropped on one ship and heard them say that they didn't believe she was real good that means those who meet her will either leave alive or get swallowed and digested alive.

Hinata saw a brig on the horizon. She liked her lips there was a lot of tasty humans on the ship. The brig looked similar to the one she sank only its different from the other is that this one had a name HMS PRINCE (hinata will often find a legendary ship and attack it) she stalked towards it. It was a foggy night and it was hard for the prince to see where it was going she stalked towards it swimming ever so slightly so she wouldn't make a ripple and soon she was upon it quickly she launched her tail out of the water and began to wrap around the middle. "KRAKEN!" she heard a sailor yell she shook her head. Suddenly a sailor fell off the ship and they flew a raft to him suddenly the sailor was in Hinata's mouth as she rose out of the water. "HELP ME!" they heard as the man was swallowed down they watched as the line that still had the sailor get pulled down when they pulled it back up he was gone they looked to the creature and saw her smiling giving off her sharp fangs and teeth suddenly her tongue darted out and wrapped around another sailor and pulled him back into her mouth and swallowed him.

They threw harpoons and whatever that could hurt this beautiful beast. Hinata sighed which surprised them. "humans I already asked a few other ships but they never understood I will not harm a nice ship like yours, I have a weakness for ships that are threating and I notice this one might harm others." She said the sailors just stared on at the creature she was so young and sounded young as well.

"I tried telling your ships to tell the king of me but it seems they sink before they can (oomph)" hinata lurched as she felt one of the sailors in her stomach firing at the stomach walls. The sailors on the Prince heard it to and flinched as they now that it is impossible to save them. "I won't sink you I changed my mind so go back to your country." They all nodded.

As they left Hinata heard a cannon fire and noticed a ship on the horizon it was smaller than the prince but looked pretty intimidating it was black to the wood to the sails. She looked closer and slowly swam towards it.

She observed it and swam around it but she shrugged as they were not firing at her so she swam back to whitecap bay.

A few minutes before she got back she saw a boat a small one she smirked as it could be easily swallowed whole without even having to bite down she liked to swallow small boats as she must make sure no one finds it and sneaks up to it and attacked the sailor didn't even know what hit him until he was already swallowed.

Suddenly she heard cannon fire again she saw a brig firing on whitecap bay she saw the flag and saw it was not the ones she attacked she scowled and swam as fast as she could.

On the brig one of the people felt a bump. "we've must have hit a reef." He said suddenly he was grabbed by a red pink fleshy tentacle and dragged back into the ocean the others saw it slowly they saw the coil of a snake wrap around the ship one by one were knocked off and swallowed alive and most of their bodies when swallowed the limbs snapped because of the pressure and how hard they are pushed down the tight hole and next thing they knew they fall into a larger chamber and feel the fleshy pink folds of the stomach walls and are in a strange liquid that gives them a tingling feeling on their skins then it begins to burn as their skin slowly dissolves as the walls around them contract and twist trying to digest the meal inside the stomach. The worst part is when all of the air is gone they now breath in the acidic air and their insides dissolve. All of this happens inside her stomach after she swallows her prey.

Hinata looks at the rest of the crew she decided to scare them unaware that the mermaids are around her but are out of her eyesight.

"you know how much they tickle?" she said in a very low voice while rubbing her stomach. "they are still alive but won't be for long." She said smirking. "trust me they will be more important now." She said they knew what she meant once eaten the body absorbs them and becomes energy for the body. "my anatomy is not that much different from yours." She said. "well since you attacked my friends (chuckles grimly) I can let you get away with that." She said and soon started to constrict the ship.

Soon the ship was crushed. And the sailors along with them she nodded with victory. "you girls ok?" she asked. They nodded. "yes only a few bruises." Tamara said then syrena came up to Hinata.

"Hinata?" syrena said. "yes?" she said. "you said that your anatomy is similar to humans is it true?" syrena asked. (this was before ost) Hinata nodded.

Soon Hinata laid down flat in the water and had her body strait as the mermaids observed her body looked at all the parts only weird part is on the front of Hinata's body where her human half meets her snake half there is a vertical line that goes down they wondered what that was (you guys and gals should know what that human part It is on the female anatomy)

"hey Hinata?" tamara asked. "yea?" she said. "what is that thin line on the front where your human half meets your snake half?" she asked hinata blushed. "well its you know." She said then the mermaids realized what it was. "I thought your kind had a sideways one." Kitana said. Hinata blushed. "that is a human thing and it is a myth." Hinata said quickly blushing. "and just cause I'm from japan doesn't mean that its sideways it's a proven myth by humans." She said to them. "mermaids are as curious as humans." She thought. "well we never really meet our sister clan there were just curious." Said marina.

"but like I said I never met your sister kind there so I don't know what they look like." Hinata said.

"so how old are you Hinata?" asked tamara. "im only 15." Hinata said the mermaids were kinda surprised that such a young creature could be a fearsome predator. "also my kind cannot age so unless we are killed which is possible we basically live forever but we can get killed." She said.

"but what about your parents?" asked katana. "my mother was almost 700 feet long and my father was 300 feet long when you add those together it made me actually bigger than my parents." She said the mermaids nodded. "since I have my mothers eyes and her tongue." She said. Then was interrupted by tamara. "wait her tongue?" she asked. Hinata smirked and sticked her long pointed tongue out than began to tickle katana with it. "HAHAHA HIANATA SSTOOP IT TICKLES AHAHAHAH!" yelled katana as Hinata retracted her tongue. "oh." Was all tamara said. "so what are you doing tomorrow?" asked tamara. "well like I said I will protect the island so if any ship in fact a hell a lot of ships come all of the time come here if(BUUUURRRRRPPPPPP!)" belched hinata and a hat and a digested arm came out of her mouth and landed in front of the mermaids. The flinched at the digested bone but the hat was fine.

"clothing takes longer but not their bones." She said. The mermaids shivered at the thought as the humans get digested alive it must be a terrible way to die. "like I said they come all the time and if they get to close I will sink them and eat the whole crew." She said. "how big is your stomach?" asked tamara. "well at least maybe 50 or 100 feet tall well my human stomach." She said. "wait how many stomachs do you have?" asked syrena. "well I have two one Is for smaller prey that's in my human half and my other one is in my snake half its if we at larger prey but most of the time it acts as an intestine." She said. "hinata can you swallow a boat?" katana asked. "well my mouth is big I did once swallow this boat with 30 people in it rode right into my throat." She giggled at the memory. Then they ask the one question everyone wants to know.

"Hinata?" asked tamara. "yes?" she asked. "are the humans you swallow still alive?" she asked.

"well yes I only feel them for minute or three before they stop struggling." She explained. "its like this if I swallow a person without swallowing air they would be alive for 20 minutes before running out. But now I'm not putting air so most stop after 30 to 40 seconds even a few minutes but their deaths are not peaceful it's really agonizing. Either they die from the acids in my stomach or they are suffocated but most of the time they start getting digested the moment they enter so they pretty much will die either way." She said. The mermaids raised an eyebrow. "how many humans can you eat before your full?" asked tamara.

"where I come from I am famous for eating 100 people." She said. "unfortunately a quarter of them were children." She said sadly. "I will never forget their screams as I swallowed them without remorse and feeling them inside made me feel horrible I can't believe I used to eat children because they are slower and weaker than adults." She said. The mermaids looked at her with pity she admit she once ate 100 people but a dozen were children now she regrets taking their lives at such a young age.

"after that I made a rule for felarya and it became the number one rule for predators that they must follow. "one must not swallow a human neko or any other small creature under the age of 16." She said. "it took a while and my friend crisis (chuckles) it was hard for her." She said.

"but what is felarya?" asked katana they saw Hinata flinched they realize that she lied to them. "Hinata where are you really from you may look like your Japanese but you are not from this place are you?" asked tamara. Hinata nodded sadly. "I am not from this world." She said softly. "I knew you were gonna say that." Said katana. "look Hinata you are obviously too big to have been born on earth so where are you from?" she asked. "in truth I am from felarya a world much like earth but its full of wonders and beautiful things its just the problem are the predators like me." She said.

"in felarya there are species the main one's are Nagas, succubi, fairies, mermaids, and giantess." She said. "but I am a new species to felarya I like I said am a leviathan naga. I'm a mixed breed believe it or not besides crisis aurora anna katrika and jisst I am the most feared." She said. "I can understand that look at yourself your freaking huge!" said tamara giggling. Hinata had a small smile. "most of my friends are at least by your standards 100 feet tall but my cousin anko is 216 feet tall." She said. "I am feared for actually my looks." She said. "what do you mean?" asked syrena then they saw Hinata cower putting her finger on her limp and making a small begging smile and her eyes magically began to shine. It made Hinata look so cute and innocent like a puppy. "that's too cute." Said tamara. Hinata smirked. "everyone falls for even my friends." She said. "so basically its like being hypnotized I'm feared for being so innocent but by the time it's too late." Said hinata and pointed to her belly. "that's what happens or I just attack them and swallow them." She said. "why do you like to swallow them?" asked marina. "well when I feel them struggle down my throat it gives me a pleasuring feeling and when they struggle in my stomach it feels so accelerating that I admit makes me a little aroused." She said. "sometimes when its quiet enough I can hear them." She added. "wow." Was all they could say. "so you get turned on a little." Said tamara. Hinata nodded. "even my other friends get the same feeling." She added.

They notice that it was night time.

"well I'm going to go get some rest I think it would be better if you all get some rest." Said Hinata they nodded. With that they all went to their homes and Hinata coiled up in her underwater cave and slowly went to sleep.

 **And this was chapter 2 of Hinata's adventure's : apex predator hope you enjoyed and I'll try and post the third one soon so see ya.**


End file.
